Shoma
Shoma (しょま) is an odorite who is talented in a number of areas. He can do dance styles from cute to popping and locking, while being a proficient choreographer. He also freestyle dances. List of Dances feat. Shoma, Mineto, Vicki~ and Pei (2011.09.27) # "Spring Shower" (2011.10.14) # "Aggression no Susume☆" feat. Shoma, Shiki-san, ChatPad, M'arc and Sonohen ni ita Nekoze (2011.11.01) # "See visionS" (2011.11.03) # "Renai Circulation" (2011.11.25) # "KiLLER LADY" (2011.12.24) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2012.01.04) # "Techno Break" feat. Shoma, Bickey, Akki, Satomi, Mineto, Sunsuku and Beto (2012.01.19) # "Daruma-san ga Koronda" (2012.01.18) # "dddawn!!" feat. Shoma, TOYBOX and Ronron (2012.01.29) # "Innocence" feat. Shoma, Ryu☆ and TAKUMA (2012.02.03) # "Stayin' Alive" (2012.02.17) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Shoma, Efuton and TOYBOX (2012.02.25) # "Techno Break" feat. Shoma, Efuton and TOYBOX (2012.02.26) # "Techno Break" feat. Shoma, Silolin, Takafumi and Kamio (2012.03.16) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Shoma, ANDY and Jigsaw (2012.04.14) # "Totemo Itai ita Garitai" feat. Shoma, Tokeru and Kamio (2012.05.28) # "Love Is War -Club House Mix-" feat. Shoma, Oreto, Mufin, YSKS, Kenji, Yuuto and TSUYOSHI (2012.06.07) # "Hello Strobe (Alternative Remix)" (2012.06.13) # "Karakuri Pierrot" feat. Shoma, Jigsaw and TAKUMA (2012.07.18) # "Chabon mix" feat. Shoma, Palm and YON (2012.08.20) # "Hi-fi Raver" (2012.09.09) # "dddawn!!" feat. Shoma and YON (2012.09.12) # "Common World Domination" (2012.10.22) # "Spring Shower" feat. Shoma and HIGE (2012.11.04) # "LOL -lots of laugh-" feat. Shoma, Efuton and Tachu (2012.12.04) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate" (2012.12.10) # "Tetorodotokisaiza 2-go" feat. Shoma and Zensoku (2013.01.15) # "CALLIN'!!" feat. Shoma, Zensoku, Tora-san and TSUYOSHI (2013.02.10) # "RINGxRINGxRING" feat. Shoma and Tamahiyo (2013.03.09) # "Nijigen Dorimufiba" (2013.03.26) # "Mermaid" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2013.05.22) # "Uraomote Lovers (reverse Edge remix)" feat. Shoma, Zensoku, Tora-san and TSUYOSHI (2013.06.02) # "Common World Reduction" feat. Shoma and Tokeru (2013.07.13) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Shoma and HIGE (2013.08.25) # "m/es" (2013.09.06) # "A Lie And A Stuffed Animal" feat. Shoma and Otchiyokochii (2013.09.16) # "Sweet Devil (SuketchP Remix)" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2013.10.02) # "Hi-fi Raver" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2013.11.30) (Original choreography) # "te-yut-te" feat. Shoma, DO@RAT and Kamio (2013.12.10) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked-" feat. Shoma, DO@RAT, Tora-san, Zensoku, TSUYOSHI and Yoshi (2014.01.06) # "Anthem -Now That Let Shit Kicked- (PV ver)" feat. Shoma, DO@RAT, Tora-san, Zensoku, TSUYOSHI and Yoshi (2014.02.07) # "Pink Stick LUV" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2014.02.07) # "Baby Maniacs" feat. Shoma and Tadanon (2014.03.02) # "Happy Life Carnival" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2014.03.27) (Original choreography) # "Mermaid (itikura Remix)" (2014.03.31) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" feat. Shoma and Mushroom (2014.04.07) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Shoma and Zensoku (2014.06.01) # "Mr. Music (GigaP remix)" feat. Shoma, HIGE, O.D., Yoshoku, Rein and K-ta (2014.06.07) # "Donut Hole" (2014.08.12) # "Hibikaze" feat. Shoma, Katou, Gets and Mushroom (2014.11.18) (Original choreography) # "Thinking Zombie (itikura Remix)" (2014.12.10) # "Snow Song Show" feat. Shoma, Kozou and Mikachinu (2014.12.12) (Original choreography) # "Twitter Enju ni Tsuite Shazai no Oshirase" (2015.01.19) # "Twitter Enju ni Tsuite Shazai no Oshirase" feat. Shoma, TAKUMA and YON (2015.02.09) # "Brain Revolution Girl" (2015.03.03) # "Angelfish" feat Shoma and Zensoku (2015.03.13) # "Parallel Spec/Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP" feat. Shoma and HIGE (2015.03.18) # "KnifeLife" feat. Shoma and Imamegu (2015.07.06) # "cLick cRack" feat. Shoma, Zensoku and Shabadaba STEP (2015.08.07) # "Yosogoto" feat. Shoma and HIGE(2015.12.10) }} Sample Video Gallery Trivia External links *Twitter * Instagram Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite